That Twin Thing
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: How is it that Sam is 24, Dawn is 21 and yet, they are twins? They meet in Cleveland and when Dean sees her, he remembers his mom having twins, but nothing in his memories after that involving Dawn. And how is Buffy going to take this news? One shot!


Twins 

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in this story is mine…

**Author's Note:** Answer to a challenge proposed by BerserkerNW "Reunited." Sam Winchester and Dawn Summers are twins and they meet. I will try to explain why Sam is 24 and Dawn is 21 and yet, they remain twins.

**Author's Note 2: **I'm toying with the Key idea… You'll see.

---------------------------

Cleveland, Ohio – Summer 2007

---------------------------

When they had arrived in the city, Sam immediately felt that something weird was going to happen. He couldn't really explain it and when Dean had asked about it, Sam didn't have an answer for it. It was just something in his stomach told him something was about to happen, but it wasn't bad. It wasn't exactly something good either. It was just, a feeling.

"I think you've finally cracked," Dean commented later that night when they were getting ready for bed.

That one comment from Dean, though an insult, caused something inside of Sam to snap into place. He really did feel like he had cracked, but the "crack" had been there forever he realized, but it just now came to the surface. Ignoring the crack, Sam closed his eyes and slept. As he was sleeping, he dreamed.

It wasn't a usual dream. There were words and images flying around in his, much like a vision. When Sam awoke, he would think of it as a vision. What he saw was images of a woman who looked younger than him. Whenever his images showed her eyes, she saw something in them that looked familiar. He couldn't quite place why she looked familiar, but he knew she wasn't a threat.

He awoke in a sweat, with his brother standing over him.

"Sammy, was it a vision?"

Sam shook his head, trying to clear it. "No, yea, I think so. There was a woman--"

"Sounds like it was something else," Dean smirked.

"It wasn't _that_, Dean," Sam sighed. "She looked like I'd seen her before and there was this phrase that kept flashing."

"What'd it say?"

"When he sees the dawn, he will remember."

---------------------------

Across town, in a school that was no ordinary school, a woman sat up in her bed after waking from, what she would call "another death vision."

"I just can't get a break," Dawn said as she pushed her covers back and got out of bed. "I better not get kidnapped again."

She walked to her private bathroom, turned the light on and looked in the mirror. She sighed when she saw her reflection and contemplated her options. She could either handle this on her own because what she was just a man. A man who looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place him. She just knew she knew him. He looked older than her, and she felt no signs of attraction for him, which was strange.

Her other option was to inform Willow of what happened. The wiccan would be able to help, or at least, point Dawn in the right direction. Because of Dawn handled the situation herself, she probably _would _have gotten herself kidnapped.

After splashing water on her face and wiping it dry, Dawn looked at her reflection once more. "Okay, first thing in the morning, I tell Willow. No kidnapping for me."

She left the bathroom, after turning off the light, and got back in bed. She looked at the time, 6:45 AM. With a groan, she threw the covers back off. As a watcher-in-training, they were the "early to bed, early to rise" kind of people. And if she wasn't up soon, someone would wake her.

Out of bed again, Dawn went back into her bathroom to get ready for the day. She'd have to talk to Willow first chance she got.

---------------------------

Fresh from her shower, Dawn got ready for the day. Dressed in blue jeans and a green t-shirt, she made her way to finding Willow. Leaving her room, she made her way down the stairs of the Watcher's building, to the first floor.

"Hello, Dawn," another watcher-in-training greeted her.

"Hey Peter," Dawn smiled. "You haven't seen Willow around, have you?"

With a roll of his eyes, Peter answered, "Basement."

Dawn nodded and headed for the stairs that lead to the bottom floor of the building. She purposely ignored Peter's eye roll because she knew it was fruitless to argue with him about Willow. Peter came from an old generation of Watcher's. His mom was in the explosion of the old Council. Much like the rest of the old Council, Peter disliked using magic. Dawn never understood why they didn't like it, especially since the Council employed magic users to the potential slayers.

"Hey Dawnie," Willow's greeting snapped Dawn out of her thoughts. "What's up?"

"Are you busy?" she asked. She could see that Willow was performing some spell. Probably one to locate more slayers.

"Just finishing up."

"I had a dream last night, but I think it was a vision. I know I never had them before, but this certainly felt like one, y'know?"

Willow stood from her circle and made her way over to the young woman. She guided her to a table and had her sit at one of the chairs.

"Is something bad coming?" Willow tried to get more answers.

"I don't think so," Dawn answered as she remembered the vision. "It was this guy, and he looked familiar, but I don't know why he looked familiar."

"Was that all?" Willow asked. At Dawn's hurt look, she continued, "I mean, was there something in the background that shows where you saw this guy, or when it happened?"

Dawn scrunched her face in thought. With a frustrated sigh, Dawn shook her head. "I can't remember seeing anything except this guy."

"Well, you're a watcher-in-training," Willow nodded. "You look into this and if something further happens, then we'll see what else we can do."

With a smile, Dawn stood up, "Thanks Will. I'm gonna go shopping with some slayers, but after that, I'll definitely start looking into this."

"Nice to see you have your priorities straight," Willow smiled.

"You know it," Dawn said as she ran up the stairs.

---------------------------

Dean had been a little worried about his brother. Whatever had happened the day before, it shook Sam and Dean didn't need a shaky brother on a hunt. That's why he decided to ground him.

"You can't ground me, Dean," Sam glared. "I'm twenty-four."

"I can if it means you getting distracted while watching my back," Dean shot back.

"I'm not going to get distracted," Sam reassured his brother as he picked up a fry. Dean snatched the fry out of Dean's hand and quickly ate it as he saw three women enter the restaurant.

Sam followed Dean's eyes and rolled his own. Leave it to his brother to forget about an entire conversation when women walk in the room. The three women walked by the brothers and headed for a table toward the back of the room.

"I'll be right back," Dean smirked as he headed for their table.

Sam waved him off and sat at the table, alone and moody. After a few seconds, something washed over him. A halfway feeling of completeness if that made sense. He turned to the door of the restaurant and released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

---------------------------

Dawn arrived at the restaurant where the three slayers had gotten a table. When she entered she felt something inside of her fall into place. The feeling was overwhelming and she looked for the source. What she found made her gasp.

It was him.

The guy from her dream was actually sitting in the restaurant and he was staring right back at her. She felt her feet moving toward the man and soon she was sitting across from him.

"Um," she was speechless.

"Yea," Sam grinned as he too was without words.

"You wouldn't happen to be invading my dreams would ya?" Dawn glazed over the playing coy part.

"You've been having dreams too?" Sam asked. He wasn't shocked; something told him that he didn't need to be. "Did the phrase keep flashing in your dream, too?"

Dawn shook her head. "What does it say?"

"When he sees the dawn, he will remember," Sam shrugged. "I saw dawn this morning, but nothing happened."

Dawn laughed a little. "My name is Dawn, so maybe you were supposed to see me."

"Sam," he said. "But I still don't remember anything, but I just know that--"

"You know me, but you don't know why or how you're supposed to know me," Dawn answered for him. "I know how you feel."

After flirting with the three women, Dean turned to his head to check in on his brother. He was with someone, a woman. After promising to come back to them, Dean left the women and walked back to his brother to see just whom it was he was talking to.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean spoke. "Who do we have here?"

He eyed the girl and something happened.

"Dawn."

And something else happened. Sam got a vision. A vision of the past.

---------------------------

"Willow!" Dawn screamed as she three the front door open. She saw the witch walking down the stairs, a worried look in her eyes.

"The vision didn't come true yet, did it?" she asked as she saw the two men behind her. She saw the look in the three sets of eyes and motioned them to a room off to the side. After everyone was herded into the room and seated, Willow waited for an explanation, but none came.

"You know, when you bring two strangers home, one expects someone to start talking," Willow reminded the three of Scooby etiquette.

"This is Sam, the guy from my vision," Dawn said slowly. "And that's his brother Dean. And for, reasons that I will explain, they are… my brothers. And Sam is my twin… brother, I mean. Twin brother."

After fighting on the Hellmouth for seven years and then relocated to another one for four more years, not much surprised Willow. This particular little event didn't faze her, that much.

"You wanna run that by me again?"

"The feelings that I've been feeling," Dean started. "I felt like a part of me was missing and then when I saw Sam, that missing feeling was gone."

"It was the same for me," Sam continued. "I didn't feel like that until we came to Cleveland. And the dream happened, but "when he sees the dawn, he will remember" kept flashing in my head."

"We thought it meant when Sam sees me, he'd remember why he knew me, but it was Dean who remembered when he saw me."

Willow turned to look at Dean who stayed quiet through the whole explanation. He looked tense and about ready to pass out.

"What happened when you saw her?" Willow asked softly.

"I remembered seeing my mom when I was a kid," Dean answered. "She gave birth to twins and she named them Sam and Dawn. I remember when they came home; I remember the two cradles they had. I remember holding the both of them."

"How could this happen?" Willow asked, though she had an idea.

"We know what happened," Dawn answered. "Just as Dean remembered, Sam had a vision."

Ignoring the fact that Sam's visions appeared to be frequent, she asked the obvious, "What did you see?"

"Men in brown robes," Sam answered. "They took Dawn away from us, made everyone forget. They put something inside of her and placed with someone else, and gave them new memories."

Believing their story, Willow digested the information. "I guess that would explain the age difference between you two even though you're twins. They took you away and when they placed the essence of the key inside you, they gave you to another family who was trying to conceive. That family just happened to be the Summers' family and they just happened to want a baby around 1986."

"Yea, but there's more" Dawn nodded.

"Of course," Willow sighed.

"They're hunters. They hunt spirits and other supernatural things. So we figured they took me from them because they knew what would happen to Sam and Dean. So if Buffy didn't succeed, then Sam and Dean would be the second front. Another family of champions that would protect me."

"So if Buffy died, then Dean would remember and he'd come for you," Willow concluded. "This is really weird and all still in the air as far as explanations go. I do believe most of this is probably true, but I still think we should look into this."

"You're really getting into your role of top watcher around here, aren't you?" Dawn smiled.

"You betcha," Willow smiled back. She turned to Sam and Dean, "But that's if you want me to."

"Definitely," Sam spoke up.

"What about those monks?" Dean asked frustrated. He really wanted to vent on them about this.

"They're long dead," Willow assured him. "And I know how you feel. Take it from someone who knows about memory spells. There's nothing we can do about the past, but we can help change the future."

"Oh no!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you're getting visions, too?" Dean looked a little worried.

"Dawnie, what is it?"

"What about Buffy?"

"Right," Willow looked away. She could only imagine what the slayer was going to say.

"We've been hearing a lot about this Buffy, and Dawn wouldn't tell us who she was. She has to be someone important to Dawn, so who is she?" Dean asked.

"Her, well, your sister too, I guess," Willow laughed nervously. "I guess technically, she's not related by blood, but then she and Dawn did that blood sharing thing at the hospital, so I guess you are all related by blood, in a way."

"When were you born, Dean?"

"January 24, 1979. And before you ask, Sam was born May 2, 1983."

"And Buffy was born January 19, 1981," Dawn added. "So Dean's 28, Buffy's 26, Sam is 24 and I'm 21, yet, the body of Dawn Winchester was born May 2, 1983, as well. Dawn Summers was born in 1986 and the essence of the Key predates time itself."

"That takes a little getting used to," Dean sighed.

"I think we should all get some rest and later on, we can talk about what we do here since you've probably seen weird stuff going on."

"Yea, you might wanna try explaining those girls out front," Dean pointed out.

"And I will, but later," Willow reassured. "You three should get to know one another and I will handle the Buffy situation."

"Thank you Willow."

"Top watcher here," Willow pointed to herself. "It's what I do."

She watched the three siblings leave the room as she pulled out her cell phone. After finding the number of her best friend, and making sure to three-way call Xander, she waited for them to answer.

"Buffy, Xander? Can you both hear me?"

After hearing both their voices. "I know it's early for the both of you, what with the time zone and stuff, but something just happened."

"No, nothing apocalyptically bad and nothing of the bad variety."

"Buffy, I kinda found your brothers."

---------------------------

Well? What do you think? Might be a continuation if there is positive feedback.


End file.
